


Undoubtedly

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-01
Updated: 2007-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Nancy was usually the one to break off relationships...she would sense trouble and get out while the getting was good.





	Undoubtedly

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Monica, Happy Birthday to you. Nancy's biggest fan had a birthday today and I wanted to give her a present.  


* * *

Nancy was supposed to meet Lauren at 7:30 but was almost 25 minutes late. She cursed under her breath as her driver did his best to weave through the traffic. It had been raining all day…the roads were slick, some were flooded, and drivers tempers were short. He honked his horn loudly, startling the National Security Advisor. She was deep in thought, worried that her being late for another dinner would upset her companion.

Firstly, she and Lauren danced around finding a time to go out. They both had busy jobs and Nancy’s did not have requisite hours. They were supposed to do this Tuesday night. Nancy called for reservations at 701; she even designated their special table. Last minute meetings kept her away…things were deteriorating in the Middle East. She called the restaurant first to cancel and then Lauren. 

The program director played understanding but it was clear to Nancy that she was upset. She wasn’t angry, just resigned. She told Nancy that the rest of the week didn’t look good and they established before the call ended that they didn’t know the next time they would see each other.

“Alright Nancy.” Lauren’s sigh was audible.

“Baby, I'm…”

“Please don’t apologize. I know how insane your job is. I really have to go, OK. Goodbye.”

The way she hung up bothered Nancy but what could she really do. She did not feel comfortable assuring Lauren of something that could not be assured at all. Her job was her job and that’s the way it was. Did Nancy like the idea of ending her blossoming relationship? The answer was definitely no. Still, honesty was the only policy; lies and false intentions would only make things worse. Lauren had been led astray and flat out lied to by too many women. She did not have to tell Nancy that, she just knew. She was not going to be one of those people.

“Dammit Andrew, are we there yet? What is taking so long?”

“Traffic ma'am, combined with the weather. I'm sorry for the delay, very sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. I'm sorry for snapping at you. Are we very far away?”

“About three blocks. We…”

“I'm walking.”

Before he could stop her, Nancy was out of the car. The SUV behind the Mercedes grinded to a halt and three Secret Service agents jumped out. The National Security Advisor put up a big red umbrella and mixed in with the crowd. She did not seem perturbed by the arrival of some of her detail.

“Ma'am, what the hell was that?” Carl asked. “Are you in a rush?”

“As a matter of fact, I am. I am not trying to evade you guys or play games. I just don’t want to be any later than I already am. It will be much quicker to walk. Please don’t try to talk me out of it.”

“No ma'am, of course not. It wouldn’t matter anyway I'm sure.”

“I'm pretty sure too. Though you do a pretty good ‘get the fuck in the car’.” She said.

“Thank you ma'am.”

In ten minutes, she walked into DC Coast. Her umbrella was immediately taken and while the agents made themselves scarce, Nancy was shown to her table. There Lauren was, beautiful in a light gray spring dress. Her hair was pulled up and Nancy liked it that way. She sipped on a glass of white wine and toyed with a breadstick that one bite had been taken from.

“Good evening.”

Lauren looked up and Nancy was disappointed at not being greeted with the usual smile.

“I'm on my second glass of wine.” Lauren replied.

“Let me catch up.”

“No.” Lauren shook her head.

“No?” Nancy didn’t sit. Something about the tone of Lauren’s voice stopped her. She stood straight again and got ready for it. Nancy was usually the one to break off relationships…she would sense trouble and get out while the getting was good. That wasn’t always the case; she had been dumped once or twice in her romantic past. The difference was that this one was going to hurt.

“I do not want to sit here, nosh, and make small talk Nancy. I've already been here almost an hour, mostly talking to myself.”

“What would you like to do?” Nancy asked. She was gripping the chair. A small part of her wondered if people were looking, questioning why the National Security Advisor was standing. They always had a semi-private table when they went out. There was a possibility that no one even saw her.

“I want to pay the small check and just go home.”

“Alright.”

“You gonna let me finish?”

“I'm listening.”

“I want to go home, take off all of our clothes, slip between your cool sheets, and make passionate love.”

That was certainly better than breaking up. It was even better than what was sure to be an expensive, yet delicious meal. What waited for her under that dress would quiet her slight hunger pangs.

“Well, I am hungry.” Nancy said, a smile on her face.

“And I have a meal for you that will undoubtedly satisfy.” Lauren replied.

Undoubtedly.

“Check please.”

***

They started in the backseat of the car and for the first time in a good while, Nancy didn’t give a damn about discretion. She put the partition up and was glad for the space being virtually soundproof. Lauren pushed her up against the door, quickly taking control of her mouth. The kisses were hot and made Nancy tingle. She felt the door handle in her back so she shifted her weight but Lauren didn’t slow at all. Traffic being at a virtual standstill was actually to their advantage. Nancy pulled her jacket off while they still kissed and Lauren fumbled with the buttons on her blouse.

“Oh God yeah baby. I've missed you.”

She ran her hand up Lauren’s back, relishing her ass perched in the air. Dirty thoughts of what she could do to that cute tush went through her mind like a series of photographs. God bless the imagination. Lauren’s lips moved across her neck as she pushed the blouse apart as best she could. Nancy wore a maroon bra and that turned Lauren on.

“Tell me what color your panties are.” She whispered in her ear.

“The same as the bra.”

“Are you wet?”

“Check for yourself.”

Nothing surprised Nancy more than Lauren disappearing under the red skirt. The National Security Advisor moaned, feeling her tongue on the crotch of her panties. She slid further down into the seat and grabbed hold of the side bar for leverage. Lauren flicked the panties aside and began working her clit with a quick and eager tongue.

“Oh God, Lauren, Oh my God. Ohhh…”

Nancy wanted to grab her, stroke her hair, but the skirt concealed everything. She gripped her own breasts instead and didn’t care at all about how loud she moaned. That woman could work her tongue and she was not shy about it. The National Security Advisor began to quiver, coming with a rush and a cry of her lover’s name. Lauren lingered a bit between her thighs, tasting as much of Nancy as she could. 

When she emerged, Nancy grabbed her shoulders and kissed her hard. She didn’t want to hurt her though so she loosened her grip. Their tongues moved together as Lauren kneaded her breasts. Nancy had to pull away; she had to breathe.

“Your pussy is so fucking good.” Lauren whispered. “I'm going to eat it again, and again, just as soon as I get you home Dr. McNally.”

“Oh dear God.” She murmured, feeling her loins flood again. “I thought you would be mad at me.”

“For what?” she asked, stroking Nancy’s face and kissing her lips.

“Being late, canceling, all of it.”

“It didn’t make me happy but I dealt with it.”

“Why?”

“The aforementioned pussy.”

“Lauren!” she feigned horror. “Are you just with me for sex?”

Nancy knew the answer was no but she wanted to hear what Lauren would say.

“Tonight. I may need rehab, I am so addicted.”

“We’ll just have to up the dosage to keep you content.”

They kissed again as the car slowed and then stopped. It seemed as if they were finally home. Nancy straightened her clothing as Andrew tapped on the partition. Nancy pushed it down.

“We’re home?”

“Yes ma'am. Sorry for the delay but I took the scenic route for less traffic.”

“It was very pleasant, thank you.”

“Yes ma'am.”

Upstairs in the condo, Nancy poured a glass of Sauvignon Blanc and watched Lauren slide out of her panties. Well, in some country they may be considered panties. Sipping and appreciating it, Nancy watched the dress come off. That just left a pair of grey pumps, which Nancy followed through the house and into the bedroom. Lauren lay across her bed, pulling the pins out of her hair as she kicked off the shoes.

“You are awfully overdressed for our party Nance.”

The National Security Advisor smiled. She put her wine on the nightstand and undressed. Layer by layer, skirt, jacket, blouse, shoes, bra and panties. When she was finally naked she was rewarded with Lauren’s thousand-watt grin. The younger woman held out her arms for her lover, sighing relief when they were finally together. Lauren rolled them on the bed, sliding two fingers into Nancy. Nancy groaned, riding the fingers as they pressed deeper inside her.

“Oh baby, baby, oh mmm…”

“Tell me how good it feels.” Lauren murmured, placing kisses all over her breasts. Sometimes at work she daydreamed about Nancy’s breasts. She had never daydreamed about a woman before…OK Cindy Crawford did not count. Everyone was guilty of that daydream.

Nancy whimpered, letting go of her usual reserve and only caring about the intensity of her feelings. It had really been too long. There were these lulls when they did not see ach other. Nancy was busy and so was Lauren. The National Security Advisor wanted to do something about that. She was sure Lauren missed her too.

“Lauren!”

The house seemed even more silent after screaming out. She shuddered as Lauren pulled out; moaned as she watched her lick and suck her fingers. Then Lauren straddled her and Nancy felt how excited she was. She sat up a bit on the pillows, bringing Lauren closer so she could lick and bite her nipples.

“Nancy, Nancy, Nancy.”

Lauren threw her head back. Nancy sucked hard, soft, and then licked her like a kitten. She started to grind on Nancy and they both liked that feeling.

“Oh God, oh God Nancy, touch my clit now!”

Nancy did, her experienced fingers knowing exactly how to keep Lauren teetering for as long as she wanted to. Her mouth still played with her breasts and with the littlest push…

“Uh, uh, uh, oh God! Boo boo!”

She fell hard, her body slumping against Nancy’s, as the National Security Advisor took all of her weight. She fell back and listened to Lauren’s deep breathing and thumping heartbeat as they both came down. Nancy stroked her breasts but Lauren took both of Nancy’s hands in her own.

“Wait, wait, I can't breathe.”

“Are you alright baby?”

“I will be. You know what…I fucking love Paul Simon.”

“I'm sorry?”

“Ignore me; it’s the pistons firing in my brain. It takes a while to recover.”

She slid onto the mattress, resting on her stomach and watching Nancy through hooded eyelids. Nancy sipped her wine and looked at her out of the corner of the eye.

“You're beautiful.” She said.

Lauren closed her eyes and smiled. She reached out to stroke Nancy’s naked thigh.

“I'm still hungry.”

“Do you have crackers?” Lauren asked.

“Mmm hmm.”

“Cheese?”

“Four different kinds.”

Lauren took her time getting off the bed. She did a head to toe stretch and Nancy admired her form. Suddenly the heat was back; food was the last thing on her mind. She would not mind having Lauren’s face between her thighs again, ass perched in the air.

“I’ll be right back.”

“Hurry baby.”

While Lauren was doing whatever she was doing, Nancy drank her wine. She turned on the stereo and smiled at the voice of Lauryn Hill. She loved this CD but pushed random on the 10 CD machine…who knew what gems she would find. She got up and put on her bathrobe, going into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Lauren came up behind her, wrapping tight around her.

“I have something for you in the bedroom.” She whispered.

“You are the sweetest, sweetest thing.”

Lauren took her hand, leading her back to the bed. There she fed Nancy cheese and crackers. A few of them had turkey on them; Lauren found it in the refrigerator. Nancy smiled, leaning her head in her lap and smiling. They just lay there for a while, listening to music and snacking on the food Lauren made.

“Do you feel better?” Lauren asked, stroking her hair.

“Much. You're fantastic.”

“Only because of you, I assure you.”

Lauren leaned and kissed her softly. Telling her she loved her was on the tip of her tongue but Lauren kept mum. She didn’t even know why, it would have been perfect. However, things between them were shaky right now. It wasn’t because they weren’t perfect for each other, or that Nancy didn’t treat her like a queen. In fact, no one had ever treated her as wonderfully as Nancy did; it was almost a dream. It was just their jobs and lives clashed sometimes. Love wasn’t always enough though Lauren planned to hold onto Nancy with both hands…with her fingertips if she had to.

***


End file.
